gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Terrence Thorpe
Terrence „Terry“ Thorpe (* 1977 in Acter, Alderney; † 2013 in Sandy Shores, Blaine County; Spitzname: T.T.) ist ein Waffenhändler und Mitglied des The Lost Motorcycle Club aus Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto V. In jungen Jahren war er für das US-Militär tätig und ist allgemein sehr patriotisch, traut der Regierung aber nicht. Er hat einen Bruder namens Colin. Terry ist ansonsten noch in Grand Theft Auto IV und auch in beiden Add-Ons im Internet im Vorstrafenregister des LCPD zu finden. The Lost and Damned Er fungiert für Johnny ähnlich wie Little Jacob für Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Terry verkauft Johnny von Anfang an Waffen und bringt sie da hin, wo sich Johnny gerade aufhält. Im Laufe des Spiels werden mehrere Waffen freigeschaltet, die dann von Terry ausgeliefert werden. Während der Endmission Get Lost kann man bei Terry jede Waffe mit Munition bis zur Begrenzung kostenlos bekommen. Eine optionale Aufgabe, die nicht zur 100-Prozent-Wertung gehört, ist es, Terrys Härte auf 100 Prozent zu bringen. Dies kann man steigern, indem man ihn während Missionen zur Hilfe ruft, oder mit ihm in der Stadt rumfährt. Als Belohnung gibt es den Erfolg bzw. die Trophäe „Voller Chat“. Ruft man Terry an, erscheint er mit Clay. Sie funktionieren ähnlich wie Dwaynes Hilfe für Niko in GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Terry Thorpe In GTA V sind Terry, Johnny, Clay, Ashley und viele andere Mitglieder von The Lost MC von Liberty City nach San Andreas umgezogen; die Mitglieder leben genauer gesagt in Blaine County. Während der Mission Mr. Philips werden Terry, Johnny, Clay und viele andere Lost MC-Mitglieder von Trevor getötet. Zu Beginn der Mission sieht man eine Zwischensequenz, in der sich Trevor mit Ashley in seinem Wohnwagen vergnügt. Als Johnny das mitbekommt, will er ihn zur Rede stellen. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden bietet Trevor Johnny ein vermeintliches Friedensangebot in Form einer Umarmung an. Johnny nimmt das Angebot an, wird aber von Trevor am Hals gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Trevor wirft daraufhin eine Bierflasche in Johnnys Gesicht. Danach tritt Trevor mehrfach auf Johnnys Kopf ein. Dieser erliegt seinen schweren Verletzungen und stirbt daraufhin sofort. Danach begibt sich Trevor zur Ranch, wo er auf Terry, Clay und andere Mitglieder von The Lost trifft. Trevor geht zu Terry und Clay, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er Johnny getötet hat, was ihm die beiden aber nicht glauben. Daraufhin warnen sie ihn und flüchten. Trevor nimmt allerdings die Verfolgung auf und tötet die beiden per Drive-by. Wenn man aber schnell reagiert ist es bereits möglich Terry und Clay noch auf der Ranch zu töten. Missionsauftritte miniatur|Terry-Thorpe-Artwork The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene... (Einleitungsmission) * Angels in America * It’s War * Action/Reaction * Liberty City Choppers * This Shit’s cursed * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Heavy Toll (mögliche Hilfe) * Marta full of Grace (mögliche Hilfe) * Shifting Weight (mögliche Hilfe) * Diamonds in the Rough (mögliche Hilfe) * Collector’s Item (mögliche Hilfe) * Was it worth it? (mögliche Hilfe) * Get Lost (Schlussmission) * Gangkriege * Motorradrennen * Freundschaftsaktivitäten Grand Theft Auto V * Mr. Philips (getötet von Trevor Philips) Polizeiakte * Nachname: Thrope * Vorname: Terry * Alter: 31 * Geburtsort: Acter, Alderney * Zugehörigkeit: Mitglied des Lost-Motorradgang in Alderney * Vorstrafen: ** 1997 - Schwerer Autodiebstahl (mit 20 Jahren) ** 1999 - Totschlag (mit 22 Jahren) ** 2005 - Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Methamphtarin (mit 28 Jahren) * Notizen: ** Mitglied der Lost-Motorradgang in Alderney. ** Betreibt vermutlich ein Methamphetamin-Lager. en:Terry Thorpe es:Terry Thorpe pl:Terry Thorpe hu:Terry Thorpe Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-Mitglieder Kategorie:Militärangehörige Kategorie:Verstorben